Sevran d'Morn
Sevran d'Morn Age: 23 Height: 5’5” or 1.68M Weight: 140 lbs or 63.5kg Hair Color: Dark Reddish Brown Eye Color: Dark Borwn, almost black Sevran Morn is an impatient and rude young man with a famously poor temperament. Known as a drunkard and a suspected user of the “dream”, he is held in fear by the common man and dismissed by the strong as some reckless, spoiled noble. Still, there is a deeper story to this wild dog, a life lived in a noble house where those family members who are not insane are ruthless betrayers and villains, a life lived that has been too noble for the common man, but too tainted for any friends amongst his own social class. Considering all the death, substance, and loneliness in his life, he has turned out quite well, only eighty percent bastard as opposed to completely hopeless. Sevran has a bad streak several years long, starting brawls, crashing banquets, and being an unrepentant lecher. Time will tell if he can reverse this trend, or more realistically turn it slightly into a direction that does not lead to an early death in a gutter. Advantages 1. Noble II (Uncommon): Not only is Sevran a noble, but he belongs to one of the most powerful houses in Taelarys, and he is fourth in succession to become the next Lord d'Morn. 2. Intimidation (Common): Sevran is someone few want to make angry. Many can recognize Sevran by the tatoo on his face, marking him as a reputably dangerous noble, and even those who don't find a stranger whose temper is fickle, and whose sword is itching for a fight 3. Educated (Uncommon): Despite his seemingly base and crude manner, he is quite intelligent having been raised on the best education money could buy as well as a library of books. He can easily hold his own in most discussion of academia… if he had the patience or the interest, that is. 4. Fighter II (Common): Sevran was also raised by the blade as well, and the House of Morn is known for losing children to “illness” for good reason. He was taught to kill or be killed. He was thrown in his father’s personal arena and tested against slaves the first time on his eight birthday. Even in his free time he would train tirelessly to ensure that none of his many siblings or cousins would make him their prey. 5: Cunning II (Common): Sevran does not take honor and chivalry into consideration, and fights to win. In one famous duel he twisted and broke his opponent's wrist when the opposing noble was foolish enough to offer a handshake before the fight. Throwing dirt in the face, biting, aiming for the groin, Sevran has an advantage in any fight that he is not forced to play on equal terms. 6: Immunity to Cureses (Rare): Throughout history, those of House d'Morn have proven difficult to curse. Other magic works fine, but curses seem to be laughed off. More than one member of the Sorcerer Houses has found this out the hard way.